Mi futuro en camino Dattebayo!
by MelodyLuka
Summary: FemNaruto. Ella siempre sintió que nunca pertenecería a nada hasta que... ¿Kitsunes? ¿Un equipo diferente? ¿Un semsei con oscuros secretos? ¿viajes y aventuras? ¿una familia?... que bueno que nuestra protagonista sea Naruto. Naruto/X. Cap1
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Ok, este es mi primer fic de Naruto y también el rpimero que hago sobre un anime, espero que les guste y espero también…**

- **Ya cállate. – dijo un tipo en las sobras**

- **¿Quién eres tú?**

- **Eso es spoiler. – se queja.**

- **¿Qué haces aquí?**

- **Seré tu protagonista.**

- **¡Eso es Spoiler! – chilla la autora.**

- **Bueno esto si no es spoiler. Las siguientes personas y la historia no le pertenecen a la autora, a excepción de la trama y los raros y absurdos personajes que…**

- **¡Spoiler!**

- **Ya cállate y comienza a escribir esclava.**

- **-.-U**

**!El Futuro en Camino Dattebayo!**

**Capítulo I**

**Los Kitsune**

**En el destruido ****Uzushiogakure no Sato _(aldea del remolino)_**

En la destruida y desolada aldea aun se podían escuchar algunos murmullos e incluso aun se podía ver gente caminar allí, solo que estos no eran humanos…

- ¡Atención! – exclamo una voz en la oscuridad.

Aquello no se podía llamar hombre, pero si bien tenía una postura más o menos humana su apariencia era la de un gran zorro con una pesada armadura y un gran mazo a su costado, su rostro animal era salvaje y severo, con pelaje marrón y una cicatriz en su hocico, soltó algunos gruñidos desde sus afilados dientes para hacer notar mejor.

Todos se paralizaron y prestaron atención al "General"

- ¡Kasume*-sama tiene un anuncio que hacer! – dijo irguiéndose mientras todos lo rodeaban y se inclinaban haciendo una reverencia.

Aquellos súbditos no podían ser más extraños, la mayoría eran mujeres realmente hermosas pero con colas y orejas zorrunas, mientras que los pocos hombres eran como el general, con posturas humanas pero cuerpos de zorros, con afilados dientes y ojos asesinos… menos uno.

Aquello era la tribu de los Kitsune*

Entonces de un destruido pero aun majestuoso templo una mujer salió, no mayor de treinta, hermosa pero a la vez muy fría; su cabello blanco brillaba bajo la luna y su rostro era serio y calmado, labios carmesí en su piel tan blanca como la nieve y como un buen complemente vestía un hermoso kimono blanco simple, pero sus orejas y cola zorrunas eran de un pálido dorado y las mantenía en todo momento gachas.

- ¡Presenten su respeto! – exclamo de nuevo el general pero aquella mujer lo callo.

- Mi querido Koketsu… no hay necesidad. – dijo con una sonrisa y sus ojos todavía cerrados.

- Hai. – se arrodillo frente a ella.

La Kitsune abrió los ojos dejando un color rojo brillante e intenso con la pupila alargada.

- Mi querido pueblos… ya es tiempo de salva a nuestro rey… - dijo con voz ignipotente mientras todos la miraban atónitos con las mimas pupilas alargada y de aspecto salvaje. – Al fin… después de casi dos siglos tenemos una oportunidad de salvar al Kyuubi de los humanos…

Todo el mundo empezó a murmurar a lo bajo mientras otros aun estaban atónitos.

- En nuestro primer intento de liberal a Kyuubi-sama del clan Uzumaki destruimos su aldea, pero ahora tendremos que ser más cuidadosos… Mikoto, Kushina… - dijo con asco frunciendo ligeramente el seño. – todas ellas sus contenedora, todas ellas intocables por su poder, pero ahora tenemos una oportunidad, una nueva jinchuriki a sido elegida y es un bebé, débil y sin poder defenderse, esa será nuestra oportunidad para matarla y sacar a Kyuubi-sama de su interior.

Entonces todos empezaron a aplaudir y a dar gritos de victorias, al fin Kyuubi volvería a su aldea y al fin su rey volvería… pero ¿Quién sería el que rescatase al Kyuubi? Las Kitsune no eran muy fuertes y a pesar de ser un bebé de seguro habría vigilancia y muchos peligros afuera; los hombre tampoco eran una opción, ellos nunca pasarían desapercibidos, había que ser cauteloso y sigilosos, cosa que los hombres no eran, a acepción de su chico dotado.

- ¿A quien enviara? – pregunto el general y la reina de los Kitsune sonrió.

- Ken*…- murmuro y entonces un joven aparecieron frente a ella.

El, a diferencia de los demás machos Kitsune, el si tenía una forma humana, su piel blanca hacia juego con su cabello plateado un poco largo agarrado con una cinta y algunos mechones rojos que iban a la perfección con sus ojos del mismo color en su rostro sereno y un poco aburrido; vestía un simple yukata blanco y sus orejas y cola blancas con las puntas de color rojo estaban siempre alerta a cualquier inconveniente o información.

- Ken… tu misión será infiltrarte en Konoha y matar a Uzumaki Naruto, todo lo que sabemos es que es una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules…

- Hai. – dijo con voz melodiosa pero aburrida.

- Recuerda Ken, tu pueblo y la libertad de tu padre dependen de esta misión… - murmuro esta vez un poco más bajo mientras su mirada se volvía melancólica.

- Hai… Okasan…

De pronto una gran cantidad de chakra rojo lo envolvió en forma de remolino mientras se podía ver como cada vez se hacía más grande y entonces Ken se transformo en un gran zorro plateado con varias líneas rojas en su cuelo y su larga cola ondeando libremente, hermoso y majestuoso, pero a la vez demoniaco y frio, tanto como sus ojos rojos carmesí.

- Vete… - ordeno su madre sin cambiar de expresión ante la verdadera forma de su hijo.

Y entonces de un salto desapareció.

**Mientras tanto en Konoha**

En el bosque se escuchaba los pasos de una pequeña, la cual corría por su vida ¿Por qué querían atacar a una niña de tan solo 4 años?

Porque ella era un demonio o al menos eso pensaban las personas del pueblo, pero ella no lo sabía; aquella niña de cabellos dorados no sabía que en su interior dormía el demonio mas poderoso.

Aquella noche ella cumpliría 5 años, en su cumpleaños sus guardianes AMBU (los cuales ni se molestaban en hablarle y en realidad no parecían estar interesados en ella) le prohibían irse a las calles durante el festival de la derrota del Kyuubi, pero ella deseaba ver aquel festival por lo que decidió escaparse… gran error.

Apenas salió empezó a ser perseguida e insultada, si bien los aldeanos eran indiferentes y fríos, nunca los había visto tan hostiles.

Le tiraban basura, botellas y kami sabrá que mas, esos gritos y miradas de odios eran demasiado para una pequeña flor como ella.

- Kami… sálvame… - lloriqueaba la pequeña mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol.

- ¡Sal de donde este _Zorra_! – se burlaban los aldeanos ¿Por qué la llamaban así? - ¡Vamos _Zorrita _no te haremos mucho daño! – seguían gritando mientras se escuchaban las risas de aquellos hombre ebrios.

Naruto se acurruco junto al tronco de aquel árbol esperando que aquella gente se fuese, tenía miedo, miedo por su vida y por lo sueños que no cumpliría. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y cuando los volvió a abrir se sorprendió al ver a un pequeño zorro blanco mirándola con curiosidad.

- Zorrito… - dijo la pequeña mostrando una gran sonrisa a pesar de los gritos que se escuchaban a su alrededor. - ¿también estas solito Zorrito-chan? – dijo acercando sus pequeñas manitas hacia el zorro y para su suerte este dejo que ella lo tomase en brazos.

La pequeña rubia abrazo al pequeño zorro entre sus brazos mientras las lagrimas seguían al igual que el escándalo a sus espaldas; por su parte, aquel pequeño zorro seguía mirando a la niña mientras acariciaba su hocico con la húmeda mejilla de la pequeña haciendo que esta se riese… gran error.

- Valla, valla, la Hime-sama tiene una mascota… ¿quieres ser nuestra mascota pequeña? – dijeron aquellos hombre ebrios mientras Naruto empezaba a temblar.

¿Por qué querían hacerle daño? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Qué había hecho ella?

- Ven… - dijo aun de los hombre tomando una de las coletas de la niña haciendo que esta se quejase, pero sin sostener aun el zorro en sus brazos, el cual gruñía.

- ¡Ahg!Maldito animal! – grito uno de ellos cuando el zorro mordió su mano.

- ¡Dejen en paz a Zorrito-chan! – chillo la niña protegiendo con su cuerpo al pequeño zorro de los golpes que le daban.

Aquello solo les dio risa a aquellos aldeanos.

Entonces uno de ellos estampo un último golpe sobre la rubia dejándola inconsciente al instante, mejor para ellos, lo último que querían era a la mocosa llorando y gimiendo por su vida o mejor dicho haciendo escándalo.

Pero cuando estaban a punto de darle el golpe de gracias.

- Aléjense… - murmuro un voz proveniente de zorro. - ella es mi presa…

Entonces los ojos de aquel zorro brillaron en la oscuridad con un rojo sangre.

Lo último que se escucho en aquel bosque fueron los gritos de aquellos hombres mientras sufrían por intentar robarle su presa al kitsune…

Cuando todo acabo, el zorro ahora dejando ver que en verdad era Ken cuyo kimono ensangrentado miraba con desdén a los cuerpos de aquellos bastardos, el odiaba a los humanos, odiaba su maldad y su codicia, no eran una familia, no se traban como iguales como lo hacía su tribu; se acerco lentamente a la niña mirándola tan curioso como el comienzo.

- Vaya baka… - murmuro. – proteger a un animal con su cuerpo… - se arrodillo frente a la rubia mientras de su yukata sacaba una afilada navaja y la miraba con ojos coléricos. – Descuida yo acabare con tu sufrimiento…

Se dispuso a matar a la niña cuando…

- Zorrito-chan… ¿estás bien?... – murmuro la pequeña luchando por abrir los ojos, entonces miro fijamente a Ken y le dedico una sincera sonrisa. – que… bien que… estés a salvo… - entonces volvió a serrar los ojos cayendo inocente.

Ken se quedo mudo, sin decir ni una palabra, solo se limito a tomar a la pequeña en brazos mientras esta se acurrucaba en su pecho, se veía tan pequeña en comparación al peliblanco, la pequeña por puro instinto se acomodo en sus brazos.

- _Gracias Ken… - _dijo un voz que solo él podía oír que provenía de la pequeña, el conocía muy bien esa voz.

Entonces con su mano realizo una serie de sellos y entonces de un momento a otro el peli blanco se encontró en un pasillo lleno de tubería y callejones que no llevaban a ninguna parte… a acepción de uno.

- ¿Así que aquí te tienen? – dijo el peli blanco mirando la gran jaula con los gruesos barrote y la palabra "sello" en un pergamino el cual serbia de candado.

Intento tocarlo pero tan pronto lo intento una descarga eléctrica separo su mano del sello, uno muy poderoso, tanto que ni siquiera el cómo demonio podría retirarlo, su chacra era demoniaco así que el sello no lo asimilaría, solo un ser humano podría romperlo.

El gran zorro rojo miro al chico con diversión, pero a la vez estaba un poco enfadado por la tardanza de su hijo.

- El gran Kyuubi encarcelado por una niña. – se burlo el chico.

- Cuida tus modales… - le advirtió con un gruñido.

- ¿Por qué me agradeciste? – pregunto irritado el chico y en los ojos de Kyuubi se vio un gran pesar.

- Por ayudarla a ella. – dijo mientras extendía una de colar de cual una pequeña estaba acurrucada y sus heridas se iban sanando poco a poco.

- Los humanos son despreciables…

- Tú también querías matarla… pero algo te detuvo. – BAG! Dio en el blanco.

- Me dio lastima. – dijo de manera cortante y voz monótona pero aun así con un leve sonrojo.

- JA! – se burlo el imponente zorro mientras unas grandes carcajadas explotaban de su garganta.

- ¡No es gracioso!

- ¡Pues para mi si!

- Zorrito- chan… - murmuro la chica entre sus sueños con una pequeña sonrisa callando las risas del zorro.

- Es una tonta ¿no? – pregunto el zorro a su hijo pero sin dejar de mirar a aquella niña.

El Kyuubi se quedo mirando a la pequeña Uzumaki, de todos sus contenedores ninguna había logrado crear en el compasión, pero por aquella niña que a pesar de todo seguía sonriendo no podía evitar sentirse conmovido y a la vez culparse a sí mismo de su sufrimiento, si tan solo pudiese protegerla en vez de curar sus heridas cada vez que era dañada… tal vez podía hacerlo.

Se giro a Ken con una sonrisa en sus colmillos.

- Dile a tu madre que espere un poco más… - Ken miro a Kyuubi extrañado. – si la matas a ella de seguro yo moriré y si me extraen de ella morirá lo cual no quiero… dile a Kusumi que espere a que mi contenedor se haga fuerte y también quiero pedirte un favor… o mejor dicho tengo una orden para ti…

Entonces Ken trago en seco.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Me has causado muchos problemas. – dijo Ken y entonces bajo la cabeza y poso sus labios en la frente de la pequeña niña. – nos volviéremos a ver… hime-sama…

Entonces desapareció.

La rubia abrió los ojos pesadamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo y el rostro, nunca antes había sentido un dolor tan horrible a acepción del dolor que había en su corazón y el porqué todos la odiaban ¿Cuál fue su pecado? ¿Nacer? Toco su frente con su pequeña mano, por alguna razón era el único lugar que no le dolía, en vez de eso era cálido y reconfortante.

Lo primero que bien fue los ojos preocupados y arrepentidos de un anciano parado frente a la pequeña.

- ¿Oji…san? – murmuro la niña todavía adormecida por el cansancio y noto que estaba en la habitación de un hospital ¿Cómo llego allí?

El anciano no cambio sus expresión, todo aquello era su culpa, como Hokage podría comandar ejércitos, proteger una nación y hacerla prospera, pero no podía ayudar a aquella pequeña niña, porque nunca podría salvarla del odio de los aldeanos. Solo podía ocultarla.

- Naruto… tenemos que hablar.

**Chan, chan, channnnn ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Quién demonios es toni? Y…**

- **Ya volví.- dijo el peliblanco entrando con una pequeña niña rubia montada en su hombro.**

- **Buena actuación Ken. **

- **La autora adora el maltrato infantil. – dice la mini Naruto.**

- **Gomen es solo que…**

**- No tienes escusa. - dijo Ken.**

**- Buuu! - la abuchearon todos.**

- **Ken-sama ¿usted será mi novio cuando crezca? – dice mini Naruto y Ken se sonroja.**

- **Eso es spoiler.- dicen todos en el set.**

- **Espero comentarios. – dice la autora antes de irse a dormir.**

**Este segmento absurdo e irreal es patrocinado por ¡Gaara!**

**Así que si no dejas review o barres la arena del piso Gaara vendrá por ti :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: - Dango, dango, dango, dango... dango, dango, daikasoku.**

**- Cantas horrible. - dice Ken.**

**- !Tu eres el que me obligo a hacerlo!**

**- Pues es tu castigo por la tardanza... ! Sigue cantando esclava!**

**- Los personajes no me pertenecen y...**

**- !Ya lo sabemos!**

**- T-T... perdón por tardar.**

**Capítulo II**

**El comienzo**

Hoy era un día normal para nuestra rubia, el tiempo había pasado desde aquel día el cual ella no tenía suficientes recuerdos. Todos estaban sentados esperando que llegase el semsei mientras ella dormía con un hilito de baba saliendo de su boca.

Normalmente nadie se preocuparía por la chica dormida pero este día en especial si, por que estaba sentada al lado de Sasuke Uchiha y en ese preciso momento entraron nada más y nada menos que la frentona Sakura y la cerda Ino.

- ¡Quítate de mi camino!

- ¡Olvidado cerda yo me sentare con Sasuke-kun!

- ¡Nani!

- ¡Pues ya oiste!

- ¡Dudo que tu gran frente le permita ver tu cara!

- ¡Por lo menos no lo asfixiare si me siento con el puerca!

Las dos peleaban por entrar por la puerta en al cual estaban atascadas y entonces para acabar con todo eso un inepto (Kiba) hablo de más.

- ¡Oigan, Sasuke ya se sentó con alguien! – dijo señalando a la rubia a la cual se le reventó la burbujita de la nariz y se restregó los ojos.

- ¿Ya llego Iruka-semsei? – dijo todavía adormecida pero aun así vio la mirada de las dos enemigas fulminándola. – Nani…. – entonces sintió como la jalaban de su camisa y la lanzaban fuera de donde estaba sentada.

- Sasuke-kun ¿puedo sentarme?- pregunto Sakura después de echar a la rubia y mirando melosamente al ninja serio y con mirada centrada en "algo que a nadie le incumbía" por no decir la nada.

- ¡No es justo yo llegue antes! – dijo Ino apartando a Sakura y mirando a Sasuke mas melosamente que Sakura (si era posible) – Nee… Sasuke-kun…

- ¡Ya estoy harta dattebayo! – exclamo la kunoichi y entonces tomo a las dos chicas del cuello de sus camisas y las aparto para después sentarse en su original asunto.- Sasuke, Sasuke… ¡¿Qué acaso no conocen otra palabra dattebayo? – exploto la rubia y entonces jalo la mejilla de Sasuke mientras a este le salía una vena. – solo es un fracasado y ni que estuviese tan guay o lindo. – dijo y ahora era todo el grupo quien la fulminaban mientras una gotita se asomaba en su cabeza. – etto…

- Claro que es obvio que no puedes ver lo increíble que es Sasuke-kun si solo eres una marimacha. – dijo alguien y todos empezaron a reír.

La rubia solo apretó los puños, desde aquella noche que no recuerda ha tenido que vestir como un chico, incluso esconder su cabello en una bandana azul ¿para qué? Nunca lo supo, según oji-san era para mantenerla a salvo, aun así aquello hizo que aquella chica con espíritu y determinación fuera tachada como la chica menos femenina de Konoha; pero no le importaba, prefería ser mil veces un chico que una chica tonta embobada por el Uchiha.

- Yo soy mucho mejor que Sasuke así que nunca me fijaría en alguien tan débil dattebayo… - dijo con una sonrisa zorruna como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Ahora era todo el grupo tanto chicos como chicas los que reían como si fuese el mejor chiste del mundo.

- Otras vez con sus fantasías… Si ella será la próxima Hokage mejor irse de aldea… - empezaban a burlarse mientras ella se sonrojaba violentamente.

- ¡Hoo! - se quejo en voz baja.

Sasuke solo suspiro, pero al mismo tiempo agradecía que hubiese alguien que no lo acosara, aunque daría más gracias aun si ese no fuese tan molesto. Todas estaban a punto de darle una paliza pero entonces como si kami tuviese piedad de la rubia Iruka entro a escena la cual no era más ni nada menos que la de Naruto siendo amenazada por el club de fans de Sasuke Uchiha… de nuevo.

- Oigan ¿tenemos que repetir esto cada día? – pregunto cansado el semsei y todos se sentaron todavía dándole una mirada a la rubia de "esto no termina aquí" – y tu Naruto, deja de meterte con las chicas.

- Yo también soy chica así que no hay problema dattebayo. – exclamo.

- Entonces deja de molestar a la "chicas" (femeninas, delicadas, que se visten como chicas) – dijo otra vez cansado y Naruto solo se sentó de mala gana cruzándose de brazos.

- Muy bien clase, hoy será su examen para ser gennis de Konoha…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto no podía estar más deprimida, primero y como todo los días, los demás empezaron a molestarla, después su fracaso en el examen y ahora lo más doloroso, tener que a ver a todos los jóvenes que pasaron el examen ser felicitados por sus amigos y sus… familias. Ella deseaba tanto saber lo que era aquella felicidad y el pertenecer a una familia. No solo tenía que aguantarse la soledad sino ahora la mirada de los aldeanos murmurando "Fue mejor que no se graduase…" ¿Por qué la odiaban tanto?

- ¿Por qué estas triste Naruto-chan? –dijo una voz cercana y Naruto se giro a ver a la persona que sin saberlo estaba a su lado.

- ¿Mizuki-sensei…?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

Ya era el crespúsculo y había una pequeña figura esperando a las afueras de Konoha ya impaciente y ansioso.

- _Maldita mocosa, todo el tiempo es lo mismo y me haces esperar, cuando salga voy a matar a Oto-sama por ponerme de niñera de una mocosa y entonces voy a obligarle a esa cría a usar una falda porque ¡es una chica por kami! y… ¿y a mí que me importa?_… - pensó decepcionado el pequeño zorro blanco.

Desde aquella noche y conversación con su padre el chico zorro tuvo que volver a su villa para dar las "estupendas" noticias las cuales hicieron que su madre lo hiciese comer tierra y lo encerrase un mes con los cachorros junto con Toko, la kitsune mas dulce, femenina, educada…. Algo que le daba nauseas al peli-blanco y mas tener que cuidar durante un mes veinte mocosos para después ir a vigilar a una mocosa todavía peor.

Cada cierto tiempo él se encontraba con la chica en el lugar donde se conocieron, casi cada mes o algunas veces al año. Según como le ordeno el Kyuubi el debía cuidar y velar por la seguridad y el progreso de su contenedor, el pensó que sería fácil pero aquella chica era un fracaso total, era una pésima ninja pero aun así nunca se rendía, cosa que le haría mucha falta por lo que vendría muy pronto…

Cuando el zorro pensó que ya no vendría vio a una chica con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro, aquella sonrisa que hizo desaparecer el enojo del kitsune, a pesar de todo ver aquella sonrisa lo calmaba.

La chica tomo fuertemente al zorro blanco entre sus brazos y lo hizo girar por el aire ignorando sus nauseas.

- ¡Zorrito-chan! – exclamo la rubia.

- _¡Mocosa sin imaginación para los nombres! – _exclamo mentalmente el kitsune.

- Mooo… ¿nunca crece zorrito-chan?

- _No, al igual que tus pechos mocosa._ – pensó limitándose a emitir un gruñido.

- A que no adivinas dattebayo…

- _Y otra vez con tu dattebayo ¿entiendes que es molesto "dattebayo"?_

Como era de esperarse la chica nunca se enteraría de los pensamientos del kitsune. La rubia se dejo caer en el pasto mientras el kitsune tocaba con su nariz la mejilla de la rubia haciéndola reír, su mocosa siempre era así de feliz, el nunca entendió como alguien que había sufrido tanto podía seguir sonriendo y más aun compartir aquella alegría libremente.

- Hoy fue mi examen para ser gennin y… - dijo y entonces el zorro se intereso.

- _Al fin, este es el momento decisivo en el que saber si ella esta lista…_

- ¡Reprobé dattebayo! – dijo con una inmensa sonrisa mientras el kitsune se caía (estilo anime claro)

- _¡Maldita mocosa! ¡nunca serás digna de…! _

- ¡Pero! Mizuki-semsei me dio la solución, el me dijo que yo podía ser un gennin si hacia otra tipo de prueba dattebayo. – dijo y el kitsune se extraño.

- Me dijo que si lograba encontrar el pergamino prohibido y aprender los jutsus no solo sería aprobada… ¡seré la mejor dattbeyo!

- _Esto me huele mal… - _pensó el kitsune, quería hacer algo para detenerla pero ya era muy tarde.

- Nos vemos luego zorrito-chan, tengo poco tiempo ¡sayonara! – exclamo y entonces se fue.

Cuando la chica se fue el kitsune se giro hacia donde provenía aquella esencia desde hace rato. Gruño y entonces un remolino de fuego lo envolvió para después irse y haciendo que Ken mostrase su verdadero forma.

- Te ves tan lindo con tu anterior forma Ken-sama. – dijo una voz femenina e la ocurrida.

- Sal Toko y dime que te trae aquí.

Entonces una hermosa joven vestida con un hermoso kimono amarillo, tenia ojos violetas al igual que su largo cabello con dos mechones a cada lado amarrados con una esferas (su apariencia es como Kotomi de Clannad) sin hablar de su rostro dulce y amable.

- Su madre me mando a ver cómo le iba en las órdenes de su padre.

- Esa chica es terrible, mi padre este perdido con ese contenedor.

- Es muy linda la niña ¿será ese su color natural? – pensó poniendo su dedo en su labio, a pesar de ser la más calmada y sensitiva de los kitsune tendía a ser...

- Lenta… - murmuro por lo bajo Ken (esa es la personalidad de kotmomi :3) - concéntrate Toko.

- Oh… gomen ¿la chica esta lista?

- No, si lo hago ahora ella no sobreviviría. – dijo en un suspiro cruzándose de brazos.

- Se ve que nunca se rinde ¿no lo cree lolicon-sama?- dijo con una sonrisa inocente, pero Ken solo resoplo.

- De alguna manera eso es lo único que me da esperanzas de que ella algún día estará lista.

- Tienes mucha fe en ella ¿no? – el peli blanco asintió y entonces la mirada de la peli morada se volvió de preocupación.- ¿no te preocupa lo que vaya a hacer?

Ken se encogió de hombros, aquello era su problema y él sabía perfectamente lo inocente y vulnerable que era la rubia, aun así… ¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La chica se dejo caer al suelo exhausta, aquel jutsu había consumido todas sus fuerzas y más increíble ¿de dónde sacaba aquellas fuerzas? Sus ropas estaban todas destruidas y su cabello ahora tan largo que tocaba el suelo de sus rodillas eran muestra de su lucha y de su victoria.

Venció a Mizuki y salvo a su semsei, nunca se había sentido tan bien.

- ¡Lo logre dattebayo! – exclamo triunfal mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo disfrutando de su felicidad, pero entonces recordó a su mal herido semsei.

Rápidamente corrió hacia él y lo acomodo en un árbol cercano esperando que estuviese bien y no fuese nada grave. Hoy había sido un día de muchas sorpresas, primero su fracaso en los exámenes, después el robo, Misuki y por último el secreto de la aldea… que ella tenía al Kyuubi en su interior.

Entonces Iruka semsei por fin despertó y miro lo primero que vio fue el rostro de preocupación de su imperativa alumna, miro sorprendido el cuerpo inocente y magullado de Misuki en el suelo sin poder creérselo ¿lo había vencido? Lo último que recordó ante de desmayarse fue el Kage Bunshin no jutsu de Naruto, no sabía si estar en shock u orgulloso de su alumna.

- Naruto…tu…

- Gomen Iruka-semsei. – sollozo la chica limpiando sus lagrimas con la manga de su camisa. – No quería hacerle daño… gomen…

Su semsei le sonrió a su alumna y solo se limito a posar su mano sobre la cabeza de su alumna favorita (aunque no lo admitiera).

- Bien hecho… Naruto-chan… eres realmente fuerte… – entonces la chica partió a llorar.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que había alguien mas además del inconsciente Misuki viendo la escena; detrás de un árbol Ken sonreía abiertamente, vio como en una noche aprendió tal complejo jutsu, como lucho y venció a ese infeliz su pequeña mocosa mocosa, tal vez no era tan lenta como pensó…

- Muy pronto… hime-chan.- susurro y entonces despareció en una nube de humo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- No puedo creer que esa niña haya vencido a un semsei con un jutsu tan avanzado. – discutían en la sala después del incidente.

- Esa niña es una amenaza, robo un pergamino y ataco e involucro físicamente a dos semseis y que además sea aprobada como ninja oficial ¡absurdo! – hablo Danzo autoritariamente mientras el tercero solo suspiraba cansado.

- Todo fue obra de los trucos de Mizuki, además solo es una niña, recuerdo que nosotros también cometíamos estupideces de niños. – dijo dándole un poco de nostalgia al asunto.

- Pero no estamos hablando de una niña cualquiera, estamos hablando de la jinchuriki del Kyuubi. – dijo Homura esta vez y todos empezaron a murmurar.

- Yo por mi parte estoy de acuerdo con Homura y Danza, aquella chica no paso el examen oficial, además de las anteriores circunstancias... – dijo Koharu.

- Pues yo tengo la última palabra, así que ya que Naruto domina el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu técnicamente ya paso el examen chunnin, así que Naruto Uzumaki será un ninja. – todos en la sala quedaron en silencio, pero entonces alguien hizo la pregunta del millón de dólares.

- ¿Y entonces quien querrá entrenar al portador del Kyuubi? – todos miraron al mas nuevo del consejo. – digo… si ella es tan poco tolerada en la aldea ¿Quién la entrenaría sin discriminarla?

Entonces como si kami escuchase aquella pregunta la puerta se abrió dejando ver a uno de los asistentes del Hokage abrirse paso con una misteriosa persona cubierta por una capa entrar; inmediatamente el líder del clan Hyuga activo su kyakugan y vio grandes cantidades de chakra alrededor de aquel extraño.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto el Hokage tranquilamente mientras aspiraba su pipa.

- Hokage-sama, este hombre me pidió que lo llevase al consejo.

- ¿Y quién le dio autorización para entrar? – pregunto indignada Koharu.

- Pues verán… - empezó a ponerse nerviosa. – este hombre es…

Entonces aquella persona se retiro la capucha dejando ver a un peli plateado y de ojos rojos mostrarse ante el confundido grupo.

- Mi nombre es Ken Yakedo, soy un ninja de la ya destruida aldea del remolino y suplico que me permitan servir a su aldea…. – dijo haciendo una referencia y entonces el silencio…

**Chan, chan, chan... ¿cuales serán los planes de ken? ¿que pasara con naruto? ¿le creceran los pechos? muchas incognitas sin sentido y mas en...**

**- ! Cállate y canta! - dijo Ken.**

**- Mira y aprende de Toko. - dijo Naruto mientras Toko cantaba alegremente.**

**- ¿Tengo que aprender de eso?**

**- !Si!**

**- Dango, dango, dango...**

**- Mientras la autora canta yo agradeceré sus comentarios y esperamos seguir contando con su apoyo.- dice y ken y baja el telón...**

**Este cap esta patrocinado por "dango, dango, dango..." (bajo presupuesto) **

**!Manden reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No me maten que soy solo una pobre escritora con mucha tarea y poco tiempo :(**

**Ken: Escusas, escusas y mas escusas... solo tenia pereza !admitelo!**

**Autora :3**

**Capítulo III**

**Equipo 9**

**- **¿Seguro que quieres trabajar con ese equipo? - pregunto el anciano fumando su pipa mirando inquisitivamente al peliblanco.

- No me importaría Hokage-sama, mi familia siempre fue fiel a la _realeza_ de mi aldea. - _Aunque claro las destruimos... _pensaba.

El viejo Sandaime estaba preocupado, no por el hecho de que dudace de sus habilidades ya que recuerda lo que ocurrio cuando le hicieron una prueba para matricularlo como Jounin de la aldea.

Flash Back

- ¿Así que solo tengo que vencerlos?

El peliblanco miro aburrido a los cinco anbus (cortesía de Danzo) los cuales ya estaban preparados para atacar.

- No necesariamente, solo queremos ver tus habilidades. – dijo Koharu.

Muchos del consejo y muchos otros ninjas miraban a ver que tan fuerte era aquel ninja de Uzushiogakure, algunos podían recordar a la ultima chica que vino de aquella aldea, y sabían muy bien los poderosos que podían ser.

- Ok, entonces empecemos. – dijo el Hokage y entonces a ninguno le dio tiempo de decir nada más.

Los anbus corrieron rápidamente hacia el peliblanco, recordando las ordenes de Danzo de matarlo "accidentalmente" ya que lo único que quería aquel hombre era más competencia. Ken se quedo quieto mientras venían hacia él… entonces sonrió maliciosamente mientras sus pupilar rojas brillaban con intensidad.

- Hora de jugar.

Cuando el primer anbu con máscara de lobo intento atacarlo con su kunai ¿había fallado? Ken se coloco a un lado de este y rápidamente tomo su brazo aun extendido y como si de una pluma se tratase lo lanzo por lo aires, al ver aquello los demás anbus se alejaron deduciendo que atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo no les seria conveniente. Entonces uno con máscara de perro empezó a hacer una seria de sellos y entonces levanto su mascara mientras una gran masa de fuego salía de esta.

Todos miraron atónitos como Ken desviaba las llamas con tan solo una kunai (que por cierto se la quito al primero); Ken era un especialista en el elemento fuego ¿Cómo no saber que el fuego podría simplemente contarse?

- Esto se está aburriendo… ¡oiga Hokage-sama! ¿seré aceptado si los venzo a todos? – el Hokage alzo una ceja, el estaba peleando contra cinco de los mejores ambus y aun así pensaba ciegamente que los vencería a todos, aun así asintió. – Ok…

De pronto de un corte de la Kunai desvió las llamas y se dispuso a hacer una seria de sellos y entonces una sonrisa falsa apareció por su rostro.

- En serio lamento lo que les hare.

Cuando hizo la última posición un remolino de llamas lo envolvió mientras la kunai que sostenía era envuelta por unas llamas todavía mas cadentes si todavía era posible, formando así una espada de fuego. Todo el mundo se quedo callado ante aquel jutsu desconocido, aprovechando la sorpresas de todos empezó a correr y antes de que parpadearan Ken ya había rebasado a los anbus con su espada haciéndooslos volar en estelas de humo y fuego por el aire.

Ken trono los chasqueo los dedos y entonces las llamas desparecieron y los anbus cayeron al suelo inconscientes y con varias quemaduras, incluso sus capaz resistentes al fuego estaban casi destruidas y sus mascaras estaban negras por el ollin.

El silencio se volvió absoluto, el había acabado a tantos en tan solo segundos y sin ningún esfuerzo por lo visto; Ken sonrió orgulloso mientras se caminaba hacia el Hokage y le hacia una reverencia de respeto.

- Espero que con eso me permita unirme a su aldea… - el viejo se quedo callado unos segundos antes de hablar.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a defender la aldea y serle fiel a sus habitantes?

- No. – dijo cortantemente y todos empezaron a murmurar en voz baja mientras el levantaba la cabeza y miraba fijamente al Hokahge. – si hay alguien a quien voy a serle fiel y defender con mi vida será a mi Hime.

Fin Flash Back

- ¿Deberías saber en lo que te metes? ¿sabes acaso lo delicado de que es entrenar a…?

- Para mi familia los zorros son sagrados señor, no tengo motivos, rencores o prejuicios hacia mi Hime.

- Si me permites preguntar ¿Por qué la llamas Hime? – el peliblanco sonrió.

- Porque ella es parte de la realeza de Uzu y… también es portadora de mi rey…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Una semana después del asunto del pergamino; los jóvenes ninja y mas nuevos ninjas seguían preparándose para la asignación de grupos ya que tuvo que retrasarse gracias a la llegada de un nuevo semsei que modifico las listas de todos, todos se preguntaban quien era ese misterioso joven, debía de ser muy poderoso ya que era un jonin y había sido recibido con los brazos abiertos en la aldea. Todos los chicos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos… bueno, casi todos….

- ¡Una segunda ronda dattebayo! – grito la alegre ninja mientras pedía su quinto tazón de rammen.

- Naruto, no querrás comenzar tu carrera como ninja con dolor de estomago. – dijo el dueño sonriendo amistosamente a su cliente numero uno.

- ¡Lo siento, pero estoy feliz dattebayo!

- Sí, pero Iruka esta triste porque está pagando tu cena. – le recordó.

- Descuide, hoy Naruto se lo gano. – dijo Iruka sonriendo mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza de su alumna.

- Iruka-semsei ¿no debería descansar? – dijo preocupada la rubia.

- Estoy bien, gracia Naru-chan, pero creo que deberías ya ir a descansar, mañana asignaran tu grupo después de todo.

- ¡Hai! ¡es que estoy tan emocionada de demostrarle a todos que soy un ninja dattebayo! – grito a los cuatro vientos.

- Naruto hace tiempo que no te veo con el cabello suelto, es muy hermoso. – dijo Ayame y Naruto de sonrojo volviendo a ocultar su cabello con su pañuelo. – No entiendo porque no puedes llevarlo suelto… - dijo y entonces un silencio incomodo se formo.

Naruto no sabía la razón específica de ser un hombre, pero se hacia una idea cuando recordaba la mirada lanvisca de algunos aldeanos borrachos que salían a molestarla durante su cumpleaños, ella tal vez era inocente pero sabía que muchos hombres eran peligrosos, así que ella no se podía dar el lujo de verse bonita y vulnerable.

- Bueno Naruto, creo que debemos irnos, te cuidado al llegar a tu casa ¿está bien? – dijo Iruka mientras se despedía de su alumna, pero esta lo detuvo agarrando la manga de su camisa.

En aquella semana la relación entre Iruka y Naruto era muy buena, Iruka protegía y era el único que no la miraba con respeto y estaba dispuesto a compartir su ramen con ella. Naruto se pregunto si aquella era tener un hermano mayor…

- Nee… Iruka-semsei… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? – dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa y sonrojada haciendo que su semsei la mirare atentamente.

- Ya que usted no será más mi semsei… ¿puedo llamarlo oni-sama?- pregunto temerosa de su respuesta.

Iruka tuvo que luchar para no llorar de la emoción y al mismo tiempo de la tristeza, tanto Naruto como él nunca supieron lo que era tener hermanos o hermanas, pero el si sabía lo que era tener padres mientras ella nunca ha tenido un lazo familiar o de amistad. El quería protegerla, quería que fuese feliz, quería a su Imoto.

- Claro Naru-chan seria un placer ser tu nii-san. – dijo muy sonriente el semsei.

- Waaa… -exclamo la rubia con una gran sonrisa zorruna. – ¡hai nii-san! ¡Adios Onii-san! – dijo la rubia mientras agitaba la mano.

- ¡Naruto espera un momento! – dijo el semsei y entonces retiro el pañuelo del cabello de Naruto dejándolo caerr libremente hasta sus rodillas y coloco la su banda ninja (la cual estaba en frente) y la coloco en su cuello.

- Ya eres una ninja Naruto, así que ya eres capaz de defenderte y ser una kunoichi. – dijo y Naruto asintió con una sonrisa.

Definitivamente la vida de Naruto estaba cambiando y era para bien… por ahora.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hoy era el día de asignación de grupos y todos conversaban animadamente cuando se abrió la puerta y todo el mundo juraba por kami que lo que estaban viendo no podía ser cierto, pero allí estaba.

Naruto Uzumaki o al menos eso creían, ya que era la primera vez que veían a la chica llevar su cabello suelto o mejor dicho visible con sus coletas muy monas que marcaban su recién descubierto rostro femenino ¡aquella chica era incluso más bonita que Ino!

Sin prestar atención al silencio Naruto se sentó en el primer asiento que vio impaciente de conocer a su nuevo semsei.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? – pregunto Kiba mientras todos salían del shock inicial, entonces la chica mostro triunfal la banda en su cuello.

- Soy un ninja dattebayo; oni… Iruka-semsei se dio cuenta de mi talento y me aprobó dattebayo.

- Sí, claro, talento para ser una fracasada

- Si al igual que tu talento de oler a perro mojado. – contraataco y entonces Akamaru le gruño.

- ¡Es que bañe a Akamaru ese día! – se defendió.

- Perro.

- Guah. – ladro Akamaru.

- Marimacha.

- Pulgas.

- ¡Guah!

- Fracasada.

- Idiota.

- ¡Guah!

- ¡Ya cállense! – grito exasperada Ino entre los dos (ya que Sasuke estaba sentado junto a Hinata así que tenía que resignarse ya que nadie en sus cinco sentidos le haría algo a la tranquila Hinata).

Mientras el trió se ponía a discutir dos pares de ojos verdes miraban con curiosidad la escena mientras estaba solas en el fondo, después de todo ella no necesitan compañía ya que se tienen la una a la otra….

Por otro lado estaba Sasuke Uchiha meditando como siempre "véngame o no vengarme de Itachi he allí el dilema" cuando se pronto noto que alguien lo miraba, levanto la cabeza y lo primero que vio fueron dos vivos ojos azules en un ceño fruncido, aquella dobe era la única chica capaz de montarse en su mesa y mirarlo de aquella manera ¿Qué la hacía tan especial?

- ¿Qué quieres dobe? – pregunto aburrido sabiendo que se arrepentiría luego.

- Solo vengo a mostrarte esto dattebayo.- dijo señalando su banda.

- Se lo robaste al semsei gran cosa. – dijo pero ella no dejo de sonreír, a Sasuke ya le estaba incomodando su sonrisa (en el sentido que todas entendemos^^)

Entonces la chica poso tomo la mejilla de Sasuke y la estiro.

- No es eso… ahora seremos ninjas rivales dattebayo.- dijo sonriendo abiertamente deslumbrando a más de un ninja con aquella sonrisa incluyendo a Sasuke.

- Dobe. – dijo Sasuke reaccionando.

- ¡No me digas dobe teme! – grito exasperada.

Como si el orden natural de las cosas regresase ambos empezaron a fulminarse con la mirada hasta que por alguna razón sus ojos ahora estaban extremadamente cerca y ambos sentían un ligero peso en sus…

- ¡Kya! – gritaron todas las del club de fans de Sasuke al ver como Naruto lo besaba.

Rápidamente se apartaron y Naruto empezó a toser como loca mientras Sasuke se quedaba paralizado sin poder creer que había besado a la rubia, tobo que poner su mano en su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo mientras la rubia seguía pidiendo oxigeno.

- ¡Qué asco dattebayo! ¡púdrete teme! – chillo. – ¡!_mi primer beso y fue con este teme! ¿fue mi primer beso?_

- _Me has causado muchos problemas. – dijo Ken y entonces bajo la cabeza y poso sus labios en la frente de la pequeña niña. – nos volviéremos a ver… hime-sama…_

- ¡Kyaaaaa! – seguía chillando la rubia mientras su rostro encendido parecía que iba a explotar.

Aquel sueño… ¿era verdadero? Recordar aquello le hacía doler la cabeza… o tal vez era porque dos kunoichis enfadadas (Ino puerca, frente Sakura) golpearon su cabeza _juntas_, siempre hay una primera vez para todo…

- Itai… - gimió la chica acariciando su cabeza para lego levantarla y ver a la multitud enardecida de chicas que tenían en la mirada la palabra "muerte". – etto…

Entonces llego Iruka como siempre justo a tiempo para evitar (posponer) la ejecución de su alumna y secreta hermana, todavía era sus semsei después de todo; Naruto nunca dejaría de darle las gracias por salvarla del club de fans de Sasuke.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – pregunto Iruka y Naruto se giro para señalar a la multitud enardecida pero esta ahora estaban sentadas como "niñas buenas"

- ¡No puede ser dattebayo! – exclamo frustrada viendo como su onii-san le hacía señas para que se sentase en paz.

- ¡Oe! Hoy daremos lista a los grupos que serán asignados a sus maestros junin… - todo el mundo se cayó y se quedaron pequeños en sus asientos llenos de suspenso. – muy bien comencemos... equipo uno…

Durante varios minutos Iruka dijo los nombre, hubo muchas objeciones por juntar a los enemigos y aprobaciones por juntar a los amigos, pero la decisión ya estaba hecha.

- Equipo 7: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchica… - se escucho un chillido tal vez de las fans o de Sakura. – y Akira Shisoka; su semsei será Kakashi Hatake.

Aquel chico ni siquiera se inmuto; Akira era un chico que poco hablaba y no hacia dar a conocer su presencia como shino, pero poseía una mente revolucionaria ya que era bien a conocer su destreza con el desamable y ensamble de armas; era de cabello verde y corto y piel morena que dejaban ver aun mas las ligeras bolsas en sus ojos, su ropa era solo una camisa de mangas largas color menta y unos pantalones negros al igual que su chaleco. Un chico callado y friki si, pero nada que Sakura no pudiese maneja o por lo menos arrebatarle el ánimo que tenía en ese momento.

Después de las protestas de las fans y el "trágame tierra" de Sasuke, Iruka siguió con el equipo de 8 (Kurenai) y 10 (Asuma), pero se había salteado el 9 en el cual como era de suponerse iría Naruto….

- Disculpen es que me confundí… - dijo avergonzada y entonces tocio para volver en el ambiente serio. – Muy bien, el quipo 9: Naruto Uzumaki, y kanon y kana Hanbun; su semsei será Ken Yakedo. – concluyo.

Naruto se giro para ver a sus nuevas compañeras, las conocía pero nunca había hablado o interactuado con las gemelas Hanbun ya que se habían mudado a Konoha hace un par de años… solo sabia Kanon y Kana eran miembros de un pequeño y reservado clan originario de _Kusagakure _y su familia era dueña de una boutique, tal vez por eso no era de extrañarse la apariencia de estas; ambas tenían el cabello de color castaño hasta la barbilla y ojos verdes; sus ropas como eran de esperarse eran finas e iguales; unos pantalones azul oscuro y un top verde sin mangas y debajo de estos una red que les llegaba hasta las muñecas ¿Cómo distinguirlas? Tal vez porque una tenía una un arete en la oreja izquierda y la otra en la derecha.

Ya acabada la lista todos empezaron a discutir sobre lo que harían o el por qué les toco dichos compañeros, como era en el caso de Naruto quien intento acercarse a las gemelas…

- Etto creo que seremos compañeras dattebayo… etto… - dijo nerviosamente rascándose la nuca pero las chicas solo la miraban como si esperasen algo más.

- Nostras no pedimos una compañera. – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.- pero como Kana/Kanon y yo no fuimos separas lo dejaremos pasar. – volvieron a explicar y Naruto se sentido nerviosa.

- Bueno yo tampoco estoy muy alegre datte…

- Soy Kanon la hermana mayor. – dijo de pronto con una animada sonrisa la que tenía el arete izquierdo.

- Soy Kana la hermana menor. – dijo la otra con igual entusiasmo.

- Soy Naruto.

- Lo sabemos. – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. – que insensible que no supieses nuestros nombres ¡que cruel! – dijo Kanon.- ¡Mooo! Más te vale saber quién es quién pronto o si no tendremos problemas – dijo Kana.

- ¡Hai! – tal vez sus compañeras eran normales después de todo.

- Pero si serás nuestra compañera… - dijo Kanon. – deberás cambiar tu estilo…

- Quizás nueva ropa. – dijo entusiasmada Kana.

- ¡O maquillaje! – grito Kanon.

- Nina-san esperen…

- ¡Muy tarde! – dijeron las dos y entonces una mueca diabólica apareció en el rostro de ambas.

Ok, se retractaba ¡aquello era su peor pesadilla!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Después de pasar el día con sus nuevas compañeras, eran agradables y animadas, y aunque no eran chicas superficiales solo hablaban de ropa, perfumes, chicos y todo aquello que ella odiaba, tenía el presentimiento que su camino como ninja sería MUY, pero MUY largo…

Estaba caminando directo a su pequeño departamento cuando de pronto choco contra algo duro mejor dicho alguien cayendo al suelo sobre su trasero; levanto la cabeza de inmediato y lo primero que vio fueron un par de ojos rojo. Supuso que era un ninja por su chaleco verde y su banda de Konoha en el brazo derecho, pero ella juraría que nunca había visto a ese chico en su vida, era alto aunque aparentaba apenas 18 como mínimo y de piel blanca al igual que su cabello un poco largo a acepción de algunos mechones rojos; algo en el le resultaba familiar, mucho quizás.

- ¿Te quedaras allí parada o vas a disculparte? – dijo con voz monótona haciendo que la chica reaccionase.

- ¡Yo fui la que se callo dattebayo! ¡deberías disculparte tú!

- Está bien, lamento que seas ciega y no puedas ver por donde corres.

- ¡¿Nani? ¿Quién te crees que eres dattebayo? – dijo esta vez apuntándolo acusatoriamente con el dedo. – ¡Yo también soy un ninja así que más respeto dattebayo!

- ¿A si? – repregunto divertido mientras se colocaba a la altura de la rubia y le colocaba la palma de su mano frente a ella. – si logras al menos mover mi mano me disculpare por tu caída.

La chica sonrió, ahora estaba hablando su lenguaje; canalizo todas sus fuerzas y pensó en todas las cosas que paso hoy, solo tenía que pensar en cosas desagradables como… el beso de Sasuke por ejemplo y ya tendríamos un arma de destrucción masiva. La rubia se preparo y entonces golpeo su mano.

Nada, no se movió ni un centímetro, más bien pensó que aquel golpe le dolió mas a ella que a él, su mano se sentía como…

Entonces una nube de humo apareció mostrando la estatua de un mono sonriente con la palma extendida, había usado un jutsu de sustitución y más aun la había hecho golpear una roca.

- Itai… - murmuro mientras miraba su mano enrojecida al igual que su espíritu. - ¡sal bastardo dattebayo!

- Cuida tu lenguaje. – dijo el apareciendo de pronto detrás ella y jalando una de sus coletas. – eres muy molesta ¿sabías?

- ¡Para! – exclamo y entonces se giro para golpearlo pero entonces el sin ninguna dificultad detuvo esta vez su golpe con su mano.

- Ves, no puedes ni siquiera mover mi mano… baka. – volvió a decir mientras el rostro de Naruto se volvía un rojo tomate.

Entonces el sonrió ante aquello y soltó la mano de la chica y se despidió.

- Adiós Hime-baka. – entonces despareció entre la multitud.

La chica lo miro alejarse, era la primera vez que otro ninja la tratase de esa manera, normalmente la ignorarían o gritarían por ser tan torpe ¿Quién era ese nuevo ninja? Miro la mano la cual detuvo y noto que había dejado algo en esta.

- ¿Una moneda? – dijo al ver la moneda con un zorro en relieve alrededor del orificio.

- ¿Naruto? – escucho una voz a sus espaldas y vio a las gemelas paradas mirando a la rubia como si estuviese loca.

- ¿Hai? ¿pasa algo? – dijo mientras guardaba la moneda en su bolsillo. - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto cambiando de tema.

- Vivimos aquí. – dijo Kanon señalando el elegante y lujoso establecimiento a sus espaldas; Naruto trago en seco y se sintió una persona muy pobre por comparar su departamento con esto.

Cuando volvió su vista a las gemelas estas tenían unas sonrisas macabras a las cuales Naruto retrocedió asustada.

- ¿Na…ni?

- Nee… Naruto… - dijo Kanon entrelazando su brazo con el de la rubia. - ¿quieres entrar a nuestro negocio? – dijo Kana entrelazando su brazo con el otro de la rubia.

De un momento a otro Naruto se vio acorralada mientras la empujaban a la lujosa tienda de ropa. La rubia abrió los ojos como platos mientras la metían.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Kun, kun, kun… - se reía el gran Zorro mientras miraba atravez de los sueños de la chica hasta que alguien llamo su atención. - que descaro el tuyo de meterte en su casa y en sus sueños.

- Tenía que hacerlo. – dijo mientras lanzaba una moneda al aire y la atrapada.

- Esa moneda es tu llave a su mente ¿no?

- Es un canalizador de chakra, ella tiene una y yo también así que me es más fácil entrar en su mente.

- ¿Serás su nuevo semsei? – pregunto con una sonrisa apicara y el peliblanco solo bufo.

- Esa cría es muy débil todavía, si nos quedamos a esperar entonces ella será una anciana, así que mejor le doy una mano.

- Lo tienes todo fríamente calculado ¿no? – el chico asintió orgulloso. – o tal vez quieres pasar más tiempo con ella kun,kun…

Ken dio un respingo antes de darle la espalda al biju para ocultar su evidente sonrojo.

- Intenta no ser tan duro con ella. – le advirtió el gran zorro y Ken alzo una ceja.- yo soy empático con ella, además no quiero que arruines mi contenedor.

- Descuida… - entonces una sonrisa maliciosa cubrió su rostro. – la entrenare del mismo modo que me entrenaron a mi…

**¿Lo odian? ¿lo aman? ¿Ken es 0.0?**

**Se que muchos se preguntaran por que Naruto no esta con Sasuke y Sakura, pues no se preocupan que lo tengo todo friamente calculado y por cierto como me dejaron buenos review y tengo consideracion por mis fans un spoiler futuro: Aunque esten en equipos separados no significa que no vallan a trabajar juntos.**

**Me imaguino que ya muchos sabran las razones de Ken de volverse ninja ^^**

**¿ReviewS?**


	4. Chapter 4

**La autora abre los ojos y soltar un gemido al ver que estaba suspendida con una cuerpo sobre una caldera con lava.**

**- !Ken! - chillaba desesperada. - !Deja de narrar la historia que no es divertido.**

**Entonces de la nada una cinta tapo su boca.**

**- Ups. - dije yo mientras seguía escribiendo. - ¿quien te manda a no publicar?**

**Entonces apareció un tazón gigante de ramen.**

**- !Naruto! - chillaron la autora y Ken cuando me vieron escribir y después salte al tazón de ramen!**

**- La historia de Naruto no nos pertenece, solo jugamos con ella indiscriminadamente ^^**

**Capítulo IV**

**La prueba parte 1**

- ¿Cómo crees que sea el semsei Kana? – dijo la hermana mayor inclinando la cabeza mientras esperaban como todos en el salón a sus nuevos semseis.

- No lo sé Kanon, espero que sea guapo. – dijo la hermana menor.

- Como una historia de amor ¡waaa! – se emociono la hermana mayor.

- Oigan, no creen que se están emocionando mucho dattebayo… - dijo Naruto nerviosa y ambas gemelas sonrieron.

- Eso lo dices por qué quieres que el semsei vea tu nuevo look. – dijeron las dos.

- Claro que no, es solo que… ¡¿Por qué tengo que usar esta ropa dattebayo?

Todo el mundo estaba mirando a Naruto como si no se lo creyesen, después de ser raptara, aprisionada, atada y lo peor de todo vestido y peinada sabia que conocer a su próximo semsei seria el menor de sus problemas. Llevaba una camisa sin mangas azul y lo único bueno fue que el dejaron tener un chaleco con el mismo estilo de su chaqueta (en realidad le recortaron las mangas), pero por otro lado el obligaron a usar una falda pero con unos pantalones azules por debajo y unos guantes azules sin dedos en cada mano. No era algo de otro mundo pero ¡por kami! ¡Ella odiaba las cosas de chica!

Deprimida se sumió en una aura oscura mientras esperaba. Entonces la puerta se abrió y lo último que se escucho antes de que los oídos de la rubia explotasen fue el grito de todas las chicas del aula.

- Debe ser un semsei por su chaleco… - empezaron a cuchichear. – Como quisiese un semsei así ¿de qué equipo será?... escuche que viene de otra aldea y que es tan poderoso que lo aceptaron de inmediato…

- Soy Ken Yakedo. – dijo una voz a lo lejos de la conciencia de la joven. – vengo por el equipo 9.- ok, aquello si capto su atención.

Cuando la rubia recupero la conciencia lo primero que vio fue a un ninja peliblanco/rojo al igual que sus ojos. Rápidamente lo apunto con el dedo acusativamente mientras su rostro de volvía una máscara de estupefacción (PokerFace o WTF?).

- Ese es… es… ese es nuestro…

- ¡Semsei-sama! – gritaron Kana y Kanon con corazones en los ojos.

El peliblanco solo sintió nervioso ¿Por qué tres chicas? Toda su vida rodeada de chicas/kitsunes y ahora tenía que entrenar a dos chicas y una hime-baka.

- Vamonos. – ordeno mientras se iba por la puerta y las gemelas no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Esperen! – chillaba Naruto mientras la llevaban a diestras y siniestras. - ¡Auxilio dattebayo!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Jajajaja... mi hijo es maravilloso. - dijo la kitsune con aires de superioridad.

- O quizás solo un pervertido mi hime. - dijo Toko mientras cocía un lindo kimono naranja.

- !Tu que sabes! es perfecto, si Ken la entrena pronto esa chiquilla sera lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir la extraccion.

- ¿Por que es tan importante que ella sobreviva? - pregunto la peli morada.

- No lo se... - pensó la peli blanco. - !Jun!

Entonces un pequeño zorrito entro en dos patas, era tan pequeño que parecía un peluche, aun asi el niño se acerco a su hime.

- ¿Hai? - pregunto dulcemente.

- Abre la boca. - ordeno con mirada perversa.

- ¿Nani?

Entonces la Kitsune suspiro mientras tomaba cada extremo de la boca del zorrito abriendo su boca hasta el extraño mientras veía en su garganta un abismo sin fondo.

- Muéstrame a mi hijo.- ordeno e instantáneamente de la garganta del pequeño se volvió algo parecido a una bola de cristal donde se mostraron varias figuras, al reconocerlas la kitsune rió como loca...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Hokage-sama… - dijo el joven Iruka cuando entro al despacho del hokage.

- ¿Qué ocurre Iruka? – pregunto sin dejar de fumar su pipa.

- Escuche que asignaron a Naruto con un ninja que emigro de otra aldea…

- ¿Y cuál es tu preocupación? – el joven no se contuvo mas y produjo un golpe seco cuando sus manos chocaron con el escritorio del viejo sabio.

- ¡¿Cómo que cual es mi preocupación? ¡están asignando a Naruto con un desconocido! ¡no conocemos sus métodos de enseñanza ni el trato que le da a sus alumnos! ¡¿Cómo puedo confiarle a Naruto? – exploto, pero el viejo no hizo ningún gesto, solo siguió fumando su pipa hasta que por fin hablo.

- Ese chico y Naruto poseen una conexión… - dijo y el joven Umino frunció el seño confundido. - Cuando llego y fue admitido con los brazos abiertos me insistió en ser el semsei de Naruto, es un ninja muy fuerte , leal y dedicado a su trabajo, de seguro un buen…

- ¿Así que ya la conocía? Podría ser un espía o…

- Iruka… la conexión de ellos dos va mas allá de cualquier cosa, más fuerte que una conexión de sangre o de clase… los que los conecta es su procedencia… su pasado… - dijo con palabras sabias pero al ver todavía la confusión del Umino el le aseguro. - descuida, me asegurare que nada malo de pase a tu "hermana"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¡¿Por qué nos colgó? – chillo la rubia mientras se balanceaba de cabeza mirando como su nuevo "semsei" comía "su" almuerzo.

- _Este… creo que ramen, no sabe tan mal, pero no creo que sea bueno que lo coma tan seguido… los humanos tienen unos pésimos gustos alimenticios… - _divagaba olvidándose de sus tres alumnas colgadas de cabeza ¿Cómo termino así?

**Hace unos minutos**

- Ok, estoy obligado a hacer esto así que acabemos rápido con esto… digan que les gusta, que no les gusta y sus sueños para acabar con esto y empezar su – _tortura. – _entrenamiento.

Al ver que ninguna empezó y el ya empezaba a hartarse del silencio hablo.

- Entonces creo que comenzare yo… me llamo Ken Yakedo, lo que más me gusta…mmm… - empezó a divagar. – en realidad hay pocas cosas que me gustan además de entrenar… lo que no me gusta son… creo que sería entrenar con otros… - aquello hizo que sus alumnas se tropezasen. - y mi sueño… la verdad no tengo ninguno hasta los momentos…

Cuando acabo una atmosfera extraña los rodeaba a todos, pero al menos rompio el hielo y la primera en levantar la mano o mejor dicho primeras, fueron las gemelas mientras Naruto fulminaba con la mirada al peliblanco.

- Si ustedes dos primero…

- Yo soy Kanon la hermana mayor y me gusta la jardinería y los postres; odio las armas y la comida picante. MI sueño es ser un nija médico.

- Yo soy Kana la hermana menor y me gusta practicar con armas y la comida picante; odio la jardinería y los postres. Mi sueño es ser un AMBU.

Cuando terminaron la rubia y el peliblanco tenían una gótica en la cabeza.

- _¿En serio son gemelas? –_ pensaron al asimismo. - _¿Por qué tuvieron que tocarme ellas?_

- Ahora tu hime-baka. – dijo haciendo que las gemelas disimularan unas risas y la sangre de la rubia hirviese.

- Mi nombre es Naruto, lo que más me gusta es el Ramen; lo que no me gusta es esperar más de cinco minutos un plato de Ramen y mi sueño es…

- ¿Comer más Ramen? – murmuraron las gemelas y Naruto bufo.

- Mi sueño…!es ser Hokage dattebayo! – exclamo con entusiasmo y ahora eran tres personas las que bufaban.

- Para ser hokage primero debes sobrevivir mi clase… - dijo tranquilamente y las tres chicas se paralizaron.

- ¿Sobrevivir?

- Hai. – dijo animadamente el Ken. – si sobreviven hoy las tomare como mis alumnas y si no entonces vallan olvidándose de sus sueños.

- ¡¿Nani? ¿Quién te crees tú? – exploto la rubia.

- Pues tu semsei hime-baka. – dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa "falsa"

- ¿Hime-baka?... si yo soy eso entonces tú eres un ¡shippai (fracasado)-semsei dattebayo! – dijo apuntándolo mientras una ceja se movía nerviosamente en su aun "sonriente" rostro.

- Shippai-semsei…. Shippai-semsei… - empezaron a cantar las gemelas.

- ¿Cómo me llamaron? - pregunto mientras su sonrisa se crispaba, si hay algo que se debe saber de los kitsune es de su ego. Naruto sonrió abiertamente y grito a todo pulmón.

- ¡Shippai-semsei!

Gran error.

**Actualidad.**

- Gomen, semsei-sama… - lloriqueaban las morenas.

Mientras la sangre ahogaba el cerebro de la rubia intentando idear una manera para lidiar con su nuevo y molesto semsei, entonces recordó algo importante que el había dicho.

- Oye Shippai-semsei, usted dijo que primero deberíamos pasar su clase ¿no? – dijo y entonces el peli blanco la miro con aburrimiento y tedio.

- Si, se supone que debo hacerles una prueba para que demuestren que son dignas de mi entrenamiento.

- ¿Y cuál es esa prueba? – preguntaron las gemelas.

- Sobrevivir. – dijo sin rodeos mientras se levantaba ya satisfecho con su comida.

Las chicas lo miraron como si estuviese bromeando, pero entonces después de una serie de movimiento con sus manos de pronto las tres abrieron los ojos encontrándose en medio de un bosque.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Kanon mientras Kana se aferraba a ella.

- _Su prueba_… - dijo una voz de la nada, solo estaban ellas tres en aquel oscuro bosque. – _su prueba consiste en trabajar en equipo ¿ven la colina en el horizonte?_

Las tres miraron arriba y vieron entre la espesa maleza una gran y empinada colina donde en la punta se podía ver algo similar a una katana oxidada, no era la gran cosa a excepción de lo inestable que sea veía la colina y también lo lejos y complicado que será llegar.

- _Su misión deberá traerme esa katana y al mismo tiempo sobrevivir, para eso deberán trabajar juntas o morirán.._.

- ¿Katana?

- _Ustedes deberán encontrar un camino seguro y al mismo tiempo cuidarse las espaldas, en ese bosque hay muchos peligros y…._

- ¿Eso es todo? ¡Es muy fácil dattebayo! – dijo y entonces miro a sus compañeras las cuales solo caminaron ignorándola. - ¿Qué les pasa?

Entonces ambas se giraron y la miraron aburrida.

- Ya lo escuchaste, debemos trabajar juntas y Kanon y yo estamos juntas… no necesitamos a nadie más…

- _Buena suerte-… - _fue lo último que dijo su semsei y se podía notar lo mucho que se iba a divertir.

Ok, quizás será un poco mas difícil de lo que pensó…

- **Es muy corto. - se quejaron todos en el set.**

**- Pues no tengo tanto tiempo, ni que fuera una maquina o... - entonces vovlieron a colocar la cinta en mi boca.**

**- Dejen review, quejas, comentarios, felicitaciones y demas...**

**Feliz dia del amor y al amistad ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**- No me odien onegai T-T es que estaba ocupada y...**

**- A nadie le interesa así que pon el cap y cállate sirvienta! - grita Ken con cara fulminante.**

**- Los personajes no son de autora. - dice Naruto haciendo un signo de paz con la mano.**

**Capitulo V**

**La prueba parte 2**

- Así que esa es tu forma de entrenarlas. – dijo Umino mientras miraba a las tres chicas inconscientes y a su sensei mirándolas con un sello de manos. – les induces un genjutsu ¿no?

- Veo que eres listo. – admitió, normalmente el hubiese ignorado a una escoria humana, pero sentía simpatía por el castaño. – solo será hasta que pasen mi prueba… ¿Por qué has venido? ¿quieres ver que tu hermana este a salvo?

Iruka no se espero eso, pero tampoco se sorprendió, solo miro con preocupación a Naruto, después de un rato de incomodo silencio Ken hablo.

- Déjala ser… sabes que no se hará daño….

- Sé que ella es fuerte, lo que me preocupa es el daño que ella se causa… soy… mejor dicho, fui su semsei y sé que ella hay que tratarla con tacto.

- ¿Me estás dando consejos a mi? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

De pronto el Umino sintió el filo de una kunai en su cuello para luego percatarse que estaba usando un clon para inmovilizarlo mientras el seguía tranquilamente con su genge.

- Yo sé muy bien lo que hago, así que si vas a estar aquí al menos hazlo en silencio… – aclaro el peliblanco.

- _¿Quién es este sujeto? – _pensó.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

- Oigan… no deberíamos…

- Oye Kanon creo que sería mejor rodear el bosque. – dijo Kana y Kanon asintió.

- Pero tardaremos demasiado. – dijo Naruto pero ellas no les prestaron atención. - oigan… nina-san…

- ¿Nani? – preguntaron a asimismo.

- Yo pienso que es mejor ir directo. – dijo con determinación a captar su atención.

- Creo que es mejor rodearlo. – dijeron las dos caminando mientras la ignoraban.

Suspirando resignada la rubia siguió a las dos morenas mientras caminaban intentando buscar un límite para rodear el bosque, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos la rubia noto como no iban a ninguna parte ya que ella solo tenía su vista en la hermosa espada en aquella montaña y veía como esta se mantenía estática a pesar de ya haber estado caminando por más de una hora; llego un momento en que las morenas también lo notaron.

- ¿Estamos caminando en círculos? – pregunto en voz alta Kanon.

- Lo dudo, hemos estado caminando en línea recta. – dijo Kana.

- Mejor vallamos directo a la montaña. – dijo Naruto pero ellas la volvieron a ignorar, ellas se habían mostrado muy agradables antes ¿Qué les ocurría?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Esto ya se está volviendo tedioso, mejor les mando una ayuda. – dijo Ken mientras uno de sus clones hacia un sello de manos y se volvía una bruma la cual atravesó a las chicas.

- ¿Qué clase de prueba les estás haciendo? – preguntaba el Humino.

- Simplemente enseñándoles a trabajar en equipo… además, si fuiste buen maestro con ellas creo que están capacitadas para… - se detuvo cuando vio el aura depresiva de Iruka. - ¿pasa algo?

- Kanon y Kana llegaron hace poco y solían escaparse mucho de mis clases y Naruto… su rostro volvió a decaer mientras una gotita pasaba por la cabeza de Ken al igual que un tic nervioso en su ceja.

- Están perdidas… - murmuraron los dos semseis. – ¿por lo menos saben trabajar en equipo? – pregunto Ken esperanzado.

- Naruto es muy terco y además… las gemelas, tienen un defecto muy grande…

- Entonces fue buena idea enviar ayuda. – dijo mientras la bruma que creó su clon seguía envolviendo a las chicas.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¡¿Por qué no me escuchan dattebayo? – grito la rubia corriendo hacia ellas interponiéndose en su camino. – se supone que somos un equipo y deberíamos…

- ¿Un equipo? – pregunto Kana con ironía. – nosotras no elegimos tener compañeras. – completo Kanon con desdén impactando a la rubia. – Kanon y yo solo necesitamos la una de la otra. –dijo Kana. - ¡No necesitamos a alguien como tú!

La rubia se paralizo mientras sus compañeras seguían caminando, ella está acostumbrada al rechazo, a que la marginasen y dejasen sola por su cuenta, solo era lo mismo que todos los días. Si ellas querían estar solas ¡pues bien por ellas!

Con la frente en alto y sin dejarse intimidar camino hacia la gran piedra; a diferencia de la opción de las gemelas ir directo representaba una odisea al esquivar las ramas y rocas del camino, además de que más de una vez sentía que la estaban asechando por lo que se mantuvo con una kunai en la mano en todo momento. Solo le tomo media hora llegar a la gran roca y una sonrisa de orgullo paso por su rostro.

- ¡Les gane a esas dattebayo! – exclamo alzando el puño con regocijo.

Estaba preparada para escalarla cuando le vino al imagen de las chicas a la mente, quizás debería ir por ellas y decirles que su camino era más eficaz, pero su orgullo era poderoso, entonces recordó lo que su semsei había dicho, si querían sobrevivir tenían que trabajar juntas, pero en aquel bosque ella no había visto peligro alguno a diferencia de aquella sensación de ser asechada….

- ¡Kyaaaa! – escucho un fuerte grito

Reconoció al instante aquel grito molesto de sus hipócritas compañeras, bueno ellas se lo buscaron por no trabajar como equipo y seguir su idea, tal vez estén bien; miro de nuevo la roca pensando como escalarla, pero ¿a quién engañaba?….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¡Suéltanos! – gritaban horrorizadas.

Era obvio que sus ruegos no serian escuchados, ya que era una planta con la que hablaban, unas largas y finas enredaderas estas amarrando a las gemelas las cual estaban tres metros sobre el suelo intentando por todos los medios salir. En aquel momento pensaron ambas que debieron seguir a Naruto, pero era normal en ellas no confiar en otros que no fuesen ellas, era después de todo la maldición de su clan.

- Ita…. – se quejaban mientras las enredaderas las aprisionaban cada vez mas…

- ¡Suéltalas dattebayo! – escucharon a alguien gritas.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a la rubia esquivar las enredaderas que pretendían atraparla también, de manera torpe y frazada logre esquivar la mayoría, pero estas parecían tener mente propia por lo que eran muy rápidas y agiles. Al ver que no llegaría a sus compañeras tomo una kunai y empezó a cortarlas mientras algunas les daban fuertes latigazos, pero pese al dolor ella seguía cortando.

Las gemelas miraron incrédulas como Naruto intentaba cortar las enredaderas que las sostenían ¿Por qué se dejaba lastimar solo para salvarlas después de cómo se portaron con ellas?

Cuando la rubia estaba a punto de alcanzas las enredaderas que sostenían a las chicas una de estas a una velocidad peligrosa golpeo a la rubia enviándola lejos mientras rodaba por el suelo.

- ¡Naruto! – gritaron al tiempo que la rubia se paraba con dificultar.

- Rayos, son muchas dattebayo… - dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que hacia una posición de manos. - ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!

Entonces aparecieron otros diez clones los cuales hicieron lo mismo que la rubia hace unos momentos, esquivando y cortando y una que otra recibiendo un fuerte latigazo. Llego un momento en que las chicas no aguantaron mas, no podían soportar ver a alguien hacer algo tan peligroso por ellas y más que nada tenían miedo… .

- ¡Detente! – gritaron. - ¡No tienes por qué ayudarnos! ¡No necesitamos tu ayuda!

Entonces Naruto ya jadeante y con barios ligeros cortes levanto la vista para ver a las gemelas y entonces les mostro su gran sonrisa zorruna.

- Entonces debieron escucharme y seguirme dattebayo.- sin una pisca de malicia ni enojo, ella simplemente estaba mostrándoles la realidad a las gemelas.

- No necesitamos tu ayuda… no la necesitamos… - dijeron mas para sí mismas, lo cual no quito la sonrisa de la cara de la rubia.

- Lo sé… pero yo las necesito a ustedes ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!

Las morenas se quedaron cayadas mientras miraban a la rubia con los ojos como platos… ella las necesitaba a las "dos"; de pronto se vieron rodeadas no por diez sino por cincuenta clones los cuales estaban armados con estrellas y kunais dispuestas a atacar a aquella molestas enredaderas ¿Por qué las ayudaba? Ellas no necesitaban ayuda, ellas no necesitaban a nadie, solo se necesitaban entre ellas dos, crear lazos con otros preocuparse por otros solo significaba que ellas dos perderían los suyos, aun así, ella las defendía a ambas….

- ¡Vamos Naruto! – grito Kana para sorpresa de su hermana mayor, pero esta tampoco se quedo atrás. - ¡Tu puedes Naruto!

La rubia sonrió.

- ¡Tomen esto! – entonces de un segundo a otro todos los clones saltaron y a una gran velocidad cortaron todas las enredaderas incluyendo las que sostenían a las gemelas.

Las chicas sin todavía creer que ya estaban libres empezaron a caer. Qué bueno que solo eran tres metros ya que las dos cayeron sobre la pobre y cansada rubia.

- Ita… - gimió en el suelo con las gemelas sentadas sobre ella. – ¿están bien?

Pero la rubia no recibió respuesta lo cual al preocupo ¿se lastimaron? Levanto la vista y entonces se encontró con dos pares de ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas y las dos mordiéndose los labios.

- ¿Qué… que… paso…? – pregunto un poco asustada o mejor dicho aterrada hasta que entonces las gemelas se le tiraron en sima.

- ¡Gracias Naruto-sama! – dijeron emocionadas mientras el rostro de la rubia se volvía azul.

- Aire… - gemía y entonces ambas la soltaron mientras la chica tocia escandalosa mente, cuando recupero el aliento las gemelas tomaron las manos de la rubia y le sonrieron cálidamente.

- Entonces… ¿Dónde debemos ir?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto ansiosos el Unimo mientras compartía con Ken la cena, estas sometido antes sus clones les daba hambre a los dos.

- Ya están empezando a entenderse… que te puedo decir soy bueno rompiendo el hielo. – dijo con un aire de superioridad mientras mordía un gran pedazo de carne.

- ¡Eso es increíble! Entonces tu ayuda les sirvió. – exclamo contento, pero Ken solo alzo una ceja.

- Mi ayuda todavía no llega o mejor dicho no al encuentran, además mi "ayuda" consiste en matarlas. – aquello hizo que el Cataño se atragantara.

- ¡¿Nani?

- Es un genjutsu, lo más posible es que salgan con algún trauma o algo por el estilo.- dijo restándole importancia viendo como una vena salía de la frente del castaño. - ¿Quieres un poco? – dijo extendiéndole el trozo de carne amigablemente.

- _Shippai…. –_pensó.

- Oye… - dijo el peliblanco ganándose la atención del castaño. – si en serio eres el hermano de la pecho plano ¿Por qué no vives con ella? – pregunto tranquilamente y el castaño suspiro.

- No es tan sencillo… yo no soy la familia que ella debería tener.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, el Umino pensó en lo que dijo, si bien el quería mucho a la rubia el no tenia lo que se necesitaba para ser su familia, ella lo veía como un hermano o un padre pero él no podía ocupar aquel vacio pro completo, no era tan fuerte para tratar con aquella frágil rubia, por que el sabia en el fondo que la chica era tan débil, tanto que podría romperse fácilmente, al mismo tiempo que aguantaba golpe tras golpe sin siquiera retroceder.

Por su parte Ken pensaba en lo que dijo el Umino también, tal vez el se subestimaba, no se necesita ser una familia grande para que esta este completa, solo se necesitan apoyo y unión, eso es lo que Ken esperaba de sus alumnas, que mas que equipo fuesen una familia, ya que el a pesar de ser el "bastardo" de los kitsune y no tener ningún lazo sanguino además del de su madre él ya que solo compartía el chakra con su padre por así decirlo… toda su tribu eran una familia, y eran unidos, eso era lo único que necesitaba.

- Apuesto que si me hubiese hecho cargo de ella desde un principio tendría más conocimientos y pudiese enseñarle mejor, después de todo ella no tiene nadie que le enseñe además de sus semseis… - dijo pensativo el Umino mientras una bombilla se encendía sobre la cabeza del peliblanco.

Si lo que hace fuerte a alguien es su familia, entonces una familia tendría la rubia para hacerse más fuerte.

- ¿Tienes hoja y papel? – pregunto el pelo blanco al moreno y este le entrego los dos objetos.

Escribió algo rápidamente y entonces con un par de sello la nota se quemo y desapareció junto con las llamas.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto impresionado el Umino.

- Solo una nota…Ya me aburrí ¿quieres pintar el rostro de las chicas? – dijo sonriente, los kitsunes también eran conocidos por su humor… o al menos eso creían…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Las dos morenas ayudaban a la rubia a caminar, después de su pelea esta estaba hecha polvo y sin contar que las chicas quisiese o no la ayudarían a llegar a la montaña.

- ¿Por qué nos salvaste Naruto-sama? – pregunto Kanon desconcertada y la rubia solo rodo los ojos.

- Ya dije que las necesito y quieran o no tendrán que aguantarme dattebayo ¿algún problema? – ambas gemelas riendo pero aquella sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

- ¿Qué sabes de nuestro clan Naruto-sama? – preguntara y Naruto pensó.

- Que tienen una tienda de ropa y… etto… - volvieron a reír las morenas.

- Nuestro clan es muy extraño Naruto-sama… desde hace siglos nuestro clan se caracterizo de tener gemelos a tal punto que si una de nuestro clan tenía un solo hijo era considerado infidelidad, si la línea sucesora es pura solo nacerán gemelos… - siguieron mientras la rubia seguía sin entender a que venía todo esto.

- Al ser todos gemelos. – siguió la otra. – compartimos todo, desde cunas y jugetes hasta el chakra… si nos llegamos a separar nos hacemos débiles, compartimos chakra a tal punto que nuestro jutsu familiar no funcionaria si estuviésemos separadas.

- ¿Jutsu familiar? – pregunto Naruto y entonces ambas chicas se detuvieron y unieron una mano con la de la otro para hacer un jutsu compartido.

- ¡Shinjutsu no kumiai! (jutsu intercambio de mentes)- entonces un chakra verde las envolvió y despareció de pronto.

- ¿Qué hicieron? – pregunto la rubia al ver que nada aocurria.

- Ahora no lo vez pero Kanon y yo acabamos de fucionar nuestras mentes. – la chica abrió los ojos de golpe.

- Ahora puedo ver, sentir y escuchar todo lo que mi hermana escucha.

- Pues no les creo. – se quejo a rubia sin entender entonces Kanon suspiro y camino cuatro metros lejos de ellas dándole la espalda.

- En estos momentos Kana está tocando la manga de tu camisa. – dijo mientras veía que tenía razón, entonces Naruto todavía sin creérselo le mostro tres dedos a Kana. – ahora acabas de levantar tres dedos…

- ¡Wooo! Es increíble dattabayo! – exclamo y las gemelas les sonrieron radiantemente, era la primera vez que alguien alagaba su jutsu, ya que para muchos era un fracaso.

- Por eso Kanon y yo debemos estar siempre juntos. – dijo Kana. – si nos separamos seremos débil…

- ¿Entonces por qué se alejan de todos? – les pregunto Naruto recordando que las gemelas nunca socializaban, ambas bajaron las cabezas avergonzadas.

- Tenemos miedo de separarnos… ¿Qué pasaría si una de nosotras hace un amigo el cual no quiere a la otra? ¿y si la otra se iba con sus amigos y dejaba sola a una? Para nuestro clan tener lazos o amigos significas desprenderte de tu hermana… - le explicaron.

Naruto las miro fijamente, ellas no estaban solas porque querían solo porque tenían miedo, ella nunca tuvo compañía de ningún tipo así que pudo entenderlas, ellas estaban solas por obligación y lealtad a la otra, mientras ella sola por el demonio en su interior, fuese como fuese era soledad, una soledad la cual ninguna pedía, porque ella podía ver en los ojos de las dos la soledad que sentían.

Naruto al final sonrió y tomo la mano de cada una de las gemelas las cuales miraron a la rubia confundida.

- Pues si ese es el caso… ¡Yo las quiero a las dos dattebayo!

Las gemelas se quedaron viendo sorprendidas aquella respuesta, viendo aquella sonrisa que cambia al mundo, aquella rubia les había dicho lo único que querían oír, ellas lo notaron al instante… aquella chica llegaría lejos y ellas estarían a su lado para verlo.

- Entonces seremos tres Naruto-sama ¿Neeee? – dijeron con una gran sonrisa antes de que las tres riesen.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Las siguientes horas pasaron mientras ellas escapaban de cada especia nueva, tanto animal como vegetal que intentasen matarles; ahora que ella lo veía las gemelas eran increíbles trabajando en equipo, a veces se olvidaban que eran ahora tres, pero aun así no hubo mayores percances.

Las tres chicas ya descansadas y con fuerzas empezaron a escalar aquella montaña, era extraño a pesar de haber pasado horas en aquel lugar el sol brillaba como cuando llegaron; después de todo lo que pasaron las montaña era sencilla, ya que cuando iban camino a esta habían sido atacadas y perseguidas por todo tipo de animales, desde lobos hasta osos, los cuales extrañamente todos eran blancos.

- ¡Ya casi llagamos Yeea! – exclamaban y entonces ocurrió algo sin explicación.

De una roca salió la garra de un gran animal el cual atrapo a la rubia entre sus garras y entonces de la montaña un gran zorro albino salió cayendo al suelo con al rubia entre sus garras la cual gritaba ante la presión.

- ¡Naruto! – chillaron las chicas.

- ¡Tomen la espada rápido! – gritaba la chica ya que las gemelas estaban a pocos metros de la espada.

- ¡Ni hablar! – grito Kanon mirando a Kana la cual asintió.

Naruto sentía como sus costillas le dolían mientras miraba a aquel zorro blanco el cual extrañamente no hacia nada, solo aprisionarla y había algo mas…

- ¡ Denki yashi no jutsu! (jutsu palmas eléctricas)– De pronto de las palmas de las joven empezaron a ser envueltas con chispas de electricidad.

Se tiraron desde la gran montaña para aterrizar sobre el lomo del gran zorro el cual las esquivo así como sus manos electrificadas, era como un juego del gato y el ratón, las gemelas solo tenían que tocarlo para que este recibiese daño, pero era muy rápido además que cada brusco movimiento hacia que la rubia tuviese ganas de votar su almuerzo.

- ¡Ahora! – gritaron las dos mientras estampabas su mano contra un costado del zorro el cual no se inmuto, ya que aquella descarga solo hizo que su pelaje se erizase haciéndolo a su manera reír.

Un gótica salió de las cabezas de las hermanas al igual que la rubia.

- Nee… Kanon, creo que no funciono. – dijo Kana y la mayor asintió.

- ¡Oigan déjese de juegos y sálvenme! – exclamo la rubia y de pronto noto algo en los ojos y la esencia del zorro…

Tal vez era imposible, pero aquellos ojos rojos solo le podían pertenecer a alguien…

De pronto en algo que nadie espero Naruto sonrió y abrazo una pata del zorro la cual la tenia aprisionada como si de la almohada más cómoda se tratarse lo cual hizo que el gran zorro blanco se calmara y la bajase al suelo con delicadeza. Pero Naruto no se separaba de la pata de aquel zorro, como si lo conociese desde siempre.

- Zorrito-chan… - murmuro la rubia y entonces el gran zorro acerco su gran osico al rostro de la rubia, la cual rio mientras lo acariciaba suavemente sobre este como sabia que tanto el gustaba, quizás Ken era orgulloso pero le encantaba cuando la rubia hacia eso en su estado animal, pero ella nunca debería de enterarse de ello.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntaron las morenas viendo tal escena.

- Este es Zorrito-chan. – dijo la rubia con una zorruna sonrisa. - es mi amigo.

Las chicas se cayeron al suelo de la impresión ¿Qué chica tenía como amigo un zorro de seis metros?

- Zorrito-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? – se quejo la rubia mientras saltaba a su lomo.- ¿Cómo creciste tanto? – volvió a preguntar pero el zorro solo resoplo y la chica sonrió.

- Explícanos que pasa por que no entendemos… - dijo Kanon con sus manos en su cintura.

- Jeje… Zorrito-chan es mi amigo desde que era muy pequeña, es mi mejor amigo. – dijo la chica volviendo a abrazar su osico.

- ¿Y cómo llego aquí? – pregunto Kana y Naruto abrió los ojos como si se estuviese dando cuenta de algo muy evidente.

- ¡Shoto! ¡Tengo una idea dattebayo! – exclamo la rubia mientras se giraba hacia el gran zorro albino.- ¿puedes llevarnos arriba?

- ¡¿Nani? – gritaron las gemelas abrazándose aterradas.

Entonces el zorro se recostó en el suelo mostrando que lo haría, Naruto hizo unas señas con la mano hacia las gemelas las cuales a duras penas se montaron también en el lomo del gran zorro, era eso o volver a escalar; su único consuelo era el lacio y suave pelaje del zorro el cual las dejo embelesadas.

- Puni… puni… - decían las tres y entonces….

Y entonces todas se agarraron fuertemente cuando de un solo salto el zorro ya estaña en la cima de la montaña y también mareadas y con los ojos en espiral, pero eso era lo de menos, ya que ambas miraron embobadas aquella kantana como si fuese el santo grial, si la sacaban de aquella roca en la cual estaba incrustada podrían irse al fin de aquella pesadilla.

- ¡Tómala y vámonos Naruto-sama! – gritaron las gemelas mientras la rubia de bajaba de su gran amigo y se dirigía a la espada.

El mango era de un color negro intenso con pequeñas piedras azules incrustada en esta y su hoja se veía tan afilada que sacarla de aquella roca seria como retirar un cuchillo del agua. Trago en seco y tomo la espada entre sus manos para casarla… pero nada.

- ¿Nani? – se pregunto y entonces con más fuerza y apoyándose de la roca intento sacarla. - ¡No sale dattebayo! – exclamo aterrada.

Las gemelas bajaron rápido con rostros de decepción.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Llegamos juntas hasta aquí y…!

Naruto no entendía lo que ocurría, habían hecho todo lo que había indicado su sensei. Desde sobrevivir hasta trabajar en equipo y aun así ella no pudo sacar la espada ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estaba pegada o… necesitabas más de una persona para sacarla? Si la meta era sacar la espada, fácilmente cualquiera hubiese dejado su equipo para sacarla, aun así ella no la saco, entonces Naruto entendió que la prueba era sacar las espada juntas…

- ¡Espera! – exclamo la rubia y entonces miro a las gemelas. – ayúdenme.

Las morenas asintieron y junto con la rubia tomaron el mango de la katana y sin ni siquiera esforzarse esta salió. Tal como lo había pensado, la espada solo era para asegurarse que todas hayan trabajado en equipo y lo habían conseguido.

De pronto un rayo de luz inundo sus vistas y como si se encontrasen en un remolino se detuvieron abruptamente para después abrir los ojos.

Cuando las tres abrieron sus ojos vieron que era mediodía todavía y que su sensei las miraba con una gran sonrisa.

- Felicidades… a partir de ahora serán mis alumnas. – dijo y entonces su sonrisa se volvió macabra.- espero que sobrevivían la semana.

**¿Les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? ¿ próxima publicación?**

**respuestas: No lo se... ni idea... tampoco se.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y review, ahora dedico este cap **a: tonga979, elyzmaki, Shinigami Kazuo Riddle , DgrayMFAN, Briana-Black-Rose y Tefii-chan

**Recuerden que por cada review la autora come XD**

**No en serio... O.O**


End file.
